


Apologies

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: All Kurt wanted to do was apologise but he ends up leaving a voice message instead.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite some time ago, March 21st 2016 to be exact. I posted this on my tumblr but somehow forgot to move it here so here it is! I wrote this while hearing Glee's cover of "Need You Now" sung by Rachel and Puck

_I’m obviously not here and busy or you could be my parents and I just want to ignore you. So leave a message and I’ll get back to you if you’re worth it._

Kurt rolled his eyes at the very Sebastian ish voicemail. He let out a shaky breath, reminding himself why he was calling in the first place. He felt his heart pounding nervously as he struggled to find the right words to say.

_Beep_

Kurt cursed under his breath when he realized he took too long and now he had to call again. He removed the phone from his ear and redialed the number again, this time putting the call on loudspeaker instead. He stared fondly at the picture on the screen as he waited for the voicemail to end so he could start his message.

_… I’ll get back to you if you’re worth it._

“Hey Bas, just want to tell you that I miss you,” Kurt paused, playing with his fingers nervously, ”it’s been awhile since we last talked.”

_2 months, 4 days, 8 hours and 23 minutes_

“It’s just that things have been rough since our last conversation,” Kurt blinked away the tears that were slowly forming as he recounted the last conversation he had with Sebastian

_“I’m not fucking Blaine okay! I don’t do the entire impress the parents scene! I told you I didn’t want to meet your dad!” Sebastian exploded,” and what the hell did you do after I said that? You called your dad to visit our apartment! Without so much a warning!”_

_Shaking his head incredulously, Kurt yelled back,” At least Blaine knew not to tell my dad he rather fuck me right then and now than meet my dad!”_

_“If you think Blaine is so bloody perfect then get back together with him instead of wasting your time with me!”  
_

_With that, Sebastian turned around and stormed out of their apartment, not forgetting to slam the door behind him._

_“Maybe I will!” Kurt snapped, picking up the nearest object and chucking it at the door.  
_

“I’m sorry for that night Bas,” Kurt sobbed out, unable to keep himself together anymore,” I didn’t mean any of those things. I didn’t want Blaine, I want you and I still do.”

“I’m trying to be strong, just like I know you would want me to,” Kurt let out a whimper, slowly lying down on the cold ground, “but I’m just so tired Bas. I’m tired of pretending everything’s alright. Tired that I’m fine when I’m not. I just want you to come home and just hug me and kiss me and tell me everything’s going to be alright.”

_Beep_

Kurt stared blankly at his phone screen when the call ended, feeling mixed emotions at the picture on his screen. It was a picture of him and Sebastian on their 2nd anniversary, both of them holding a small cake, with him smiling at the camera and Sebastian making funny faces at him.

“But nothing’s going to be alright anymore, will it?’ Kurt asked monotonously, grabbing his phone before letting out a cry, throwing his phone at the wall.

_Kurt’s phone rang suddenly and he quickly picked it up without checking the caller ID._

_“Bas? I’m sorry for what happened earlier. Please just come home. It’s getting late,” Kurt quickly rushed everything on, not giving the person on the other side of the call to say anything.  
_

_“I’m sorry sir but this isn’t mister.. Sebsatian Smythe? This is actually Dr James from Harlem Hospital Centre. You were on the patient’s emergency contact and I’m afraid I’ve got some bad news on the patient.”  
_

_Kurt felt blood being drained from his face and all of a sudden he didn’t know how to react. His heart was now pounding furiously as he gripped onto his phone as though he was hanging on it for his life._

From where Kurt was lying, he could see that his phone screen had cracked right in the middle, in the middle of Kurt and Sebastian.

“I’m so sorry Bas,” Kurt croaked out, pulling his knees close to his chest and hugging it tightly as he slowly rocked himself to sleep.

_“I’m so sorry about having to deliver the news sir.”_


End file.
